King & His Cat
by aKiMOToMiHAru
Summary: Ichigo picked up a cat which was not as simple as he thinks! Rated M for a reason. AU, IchiHichi/HichiIchi, Neko!Hichi
1. King and Cat

**Author's note:** I'm horny! So I wrote this instead of writing my IchiRuki one because it hadn't reach till that stage yet. I actually thought about writing this earlier, but just hadn't figured out how to write it so it only came out now. I should be writing another 1 or 2 chapters unless something changes my mind. (On the number of chapters)

**Setting:** Shinigami don't exist. Humanoid cats do!

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, Yaoi, Cussing, Neko!Hichi, Uke!Ichi

* * *

**Chapter 1:** King and Cat

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned.

Shiro smirked as he pushed his blue tongue into his owner's mouth, ravishing in the taste. Ichigo's pink tongue tangled with his as they kissed hungrily, sucking and biting. The orange head gasped when his white pet rubbed their groins together.

"S-Shiro…! S-Stop!" Ichigo commanded. But like always, his pet ignored his order and continued rubbing and kissing his neck.

"Come on, _King~_" The pet cat purred, using the name he loved to call his owner despite Ichigo's teachings to call him by his name. "I know ya want it." He moved his mouth to Ichigo's ear and whispered huskily. "I know ya want…**me**."

Ichigo couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips when he did that. He shouldn't have agreed to let his pet kiss him. He should have known better. After all, his pet is still an animal even if he is only half of it.

"I-I didn't say that!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to get Shiro off him.

Shiro licked his ear. "Sure ya didn't. But I know you've been lusting fer me. The way ya get away from my touch, the way ya looked at me when I changed and showered…after I grew up."

The orange head blushed furiously. He didn't know he had been so obvious. It's true that he didn't feel anything for Shiro when he first picked him up from the streets. He was an abandoned kitten, left in a cardboard box somewhere near his house. It was raining that day and Ichigo couldn't bear to leave it there. He knew how lonely it felt on rainy days. He brought it home, gave it a wash and just named it Shiro as it had white fur. He actually wanted to give it to somebody else but Shiro refused to stay with others and would come back every time until Ichigo gave up looking for another owner.

At that time, Shiro was just a normal looking kitten. Who would have guessed that it would become a half-human or actually a half-human? Ichigo thought it was sick when its fur began to fall after a month at the Kurosaki residence. Then by the following day, it became a full grown human, naked, only the cat ears and tail remained. It shocked Ichigo to death when he woke up with him on his bed, peering closely at his face, saying 'Hi".

Shiro looked exactly like him except that he has white skin and hair, black and yellow eyes, blue tongue, cat ears and tail. Maybe it is true that pets and their owners look alike. Ichigo wondered if Shiro would actually look different if it was taken care by another person.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off his pet. He had to keep reminding himself that Shiro was his pet every time he felt something.

Just now, Shiro pleaded for a kiss from him because he said he's in heat and needed a kiss to calm down. Ichigo only agreed after Shiro assured that it would only be a kiss. He was supposed to do something about it anyway since he was his owner.

Thus leading Ichigo to this situation.

"Hmm? No response? So ya admit that ya want me." Shiro smirked, moving his pale hand into Ichigo's shirt, sliding up his torso. Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"Stop. I'll find you a mate, ok? Don't do this." Ichigo said.

Shiro quirked his eyebrows. "Why? I thought ya want me?"

Ichigo avoided his gaze. "It's not right. I'll find you a girlfriend to mate with. So bear with it for awhile." He pushed Shiro away again but Shiro only tightened on his hold.

"Are ya kiddin' me?"

Ichigo was surprised at the sudden change of tone.

"I don't want any girlfriend! I don't want any other cat or human ter mate with! I only want ya! If ya haven't notice, notice it **NOW**!" he yelled at Ichigo who was stupefied before sinking his fangs in the orange head's neck.

Ichigo screamed in pain and struggled against the cat's hold. Soon, he started to pant and his eyelids felt heavy as his sexual desire awakened. He was losing his strength too. Then Shiro released his fangs.

"Feel good? For ya information, this is how we get our mates." He smirked before leaning down to lap up the blood oozing out from the wound he caused. Ichigo shivered slightly. "S-Shiro…"

Shiro captured Ichigo's lips and kissed greedily, plunging his tongue in. He grinded his hip against Ichigo's again, swallowing a groan from Ichigo. He could feel Ichigo's hard erection twitching against his and it felt damn good. He reached beneath Ichigo's T-shirt and tweaked his nipple, causing the orange head to arch his back. Shiro broke the kiss and pried off Ichigo's shirt, sucking on the other nipple.

"A-Ah…!" Ichigo cried out and grabbed Shiro's hair. He slid his hands down Ichigo's taut muscles, sending a shiver down his owner's spine. "Oh, the serum from my fangs makes you more sensitive as well, _King~_" Ichigo moaned as he licked up to his neck.

He nipped and licked Ichigo's neck as his hands moved down, tugging on Ichigo's pants. "Shiro…don't…"

Shiro glared at Ichigo's response. His King was still resisting him despite all his efforts to make him feel good! Shiro was annoyed with him now. He wrenched his pants down and threw them aside, together with his boxers and covered his mouth over Ichigo's erection, gripping his hips, making the orange head groan loudly and tugged painfully on his hair and ears which he frowned a little at. He sucked on his erection before sliding his tongue from base to tip and rolling his tongue at the head. He could taste the precum coming out of Ichigo's erection.

"Ah…! S-Shiro…! I-I…! Shiro!" Ichigo screamed as he released into Shiro's mouth, thrusting his hips up. Shiro drank it up and sucked a few more times before releasing his cock, moving on to Ichigo's entrance and plunged his tongue in. He slid his tongue in and out as Ichigo's member came alive again. Ichigo never stopped moaning.

Ichigo panted heavily as Shiro came up to kiss him again. Shiro pumped on Ichigo's erection until precum oozed out of it. Ichigo squirmed when he felt one of Shiro's precum coated fingers penetrated him, then a second one, and then a third one. He groaned into Shiro's mouth as Shiro begun finger-fucking him, gripping tightly on his shoulders, his nails breaking the white skin. Ichigo screamed into Shiro's mouth when his fingers slammed on to his prostrate.

"Shiro…" Ichigo panted as Shiro removed his fingers and mouth at the same time. "Shiro...!"

"Yes, my King?" Shiro asked, not angry with his King anymore. He licked the inside of Ichigo's ear.

"Ha… F-Fuck me…! Fuck me now…!" He panted, wanting more.

Shiro smirked at his King's desperate state. "No can do. Ya have ter use the magic word when asking fer favours. That's what ya taught me~" He teased, flicking his tail from side to side.

Ichigo tried to grind their erections but Shiro lifted his hips, denying him the pleasure. "P-Please…"

Shiro didn't wait any longer. He yanked off all his clothes and slammed into Ichigo. Ichigo screamed in pain and Shiro swallowed up his screams before he could wake the whole neighbourhood up. Ichigo's nails drew blood from his shoulders but he didn't mind. Shiro used up all his humanistic instincts to not slam into Ichigo again. His animalistic instincts were hard to overcome. He kissed Ichigo hard to forget about thrusting and to let Ichigo forget about the pain. It took awhile before Ichigo broke the kiss and asked him to move.

Shiro rocked slowly at first to widen Ichigo's entrance before starting up a slow rhythm, Ichigo moaning with every thrust. He screamed in pleasure when Shiro hit that spot again.

"F-Faster…! Harder…!" Ichigo pleaded after a while and Shiro was happy to comply. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist, bringing Shiro even deeper within him. Shiro nibbled Ichigo's neck, leaving several love bites behind. He gripped Ichigo's hips so forcefully that it would bruise as he sped up in his thrusting, hitting the spot in Ichigo every time.

"S-Shiro!" Ichigo screamed as he came violently over their stomachs, clenching his muscles.

"Ichigo!" Shiro came as Ichigo's muscles tightened, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He collapsed on to Ichigo, too exhausted to move. He buried his head between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex.

"So ya finally accepted the fact that ya my only mate?" Shiro asked after his heart calmed down a little. Ichigo reached out his hand and rubbed the back of Shiro's cat ear to which Shiro purred lovingly, tail wagging lightly. Shiro always loved that.

"Yah." Ichigo continued stroking. "I won't force you to mate another if you don't want to. I can't do anything about it."

"Ya right, King. I'm the one who chooses who I want~" Shiro purred as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"By the way, why do you call me 'King'?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Because you rule me and my world…King…" And soft snoring could be heard from the white cat. Ichigo smiled at his pet and his eyes fluttered close as well. Then he realised that Shiro was still inside of him but he was too exhausted to get him out.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. White Cat Rocks

**Author's note:** I think I'm going to be adding more chapters because Ichigo, Shiro and I are too horny to end it soon! At first I just wanted to make this story with no start and end stuff because I actually wanted to write only about them making out, but I guess I'm changing my mind! Hope you all would like how this story would turn out! Though I think it's going to be some cliché shit…

**Setting:** Shinigami don't exist. Humanoid cats do!

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, Yaoi, Cussing, Neko!Hichi, Uke!Hichi

* * *

**Chapter 2:** White Cat Rocks

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

A flying kick zoomed past Ichigo's bedroom door and towards the bed. Ichigo was ready to grab the old man's legs and throw him out of the window, but something white interfered and crashed on to his father.

"Good mornin', King's father~" Shiro smirked with a large smile on his face, his tail wagging like an excited dog.

"Oh, good morning to you, Shiro-chan!" Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin, greeted the half-animal lying on top of him before facing his son. "Now you've found yourself a bodyguard huh, son?" Shiro hadn't blocked any of his attacks for the past few months. This was the first time.

"Get off of him, Shiro!" Ichigo ordered. "And I don't need a bodyguard, I can perfectly block you myself." Ichigo replied.

Shiro jumped off Isshin and snuggled against Ichigo affectionately. "Aw~ Are ya jealous, King?"

Ichigo blushed furiously. "Like hell I will!"

"Aw~ yar blushing! So cute~" Shiro snickered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom." And left.

"Hey! Wait for me King!" Shiro shouted and followed after, leaving Isshin on the floor, blinking.

The orange head and the white cat stood at the sink, brushing their teeth. Ichigo was relieved he woke up earlier before his father came in. Today is Sunday but his father wakes him up everyday at the same time without fail, even if he did inform his dad that he wanted to sleep in. The moment he woke up, he immediately woke the sleeping cat up and ordered him to wear his clothes quickly while he wore his. It was really close because his father barged in a few seconds after they were done. They would have been done earlier if it weren't because Shiro jumped on him and kissed him, unwilling to stop despite Ichigo struggling against him.

"King!"

Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts and discovered he had been daydreaming with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What were ya thinking about, King? About last night? Or just now?" Shiro smirked. He was already done brushing his teeth.

His King smacked him in the head and finished up brushing. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo turned to face Shiro. "If you hadn't done that just now, I wouldn't be s-"

Shiro cut him off with a kiss. He sucked and licked his lips before entering his blue tongue into Ichigo's open mouth. Ichigo kissed back, unable to reject. They could taste the minty taste of the toothpaste they used in each other's mouth. Shiro pushed Ichigo against the door and ground his body against Ichigo's, groaning at the touch. His right hand grabbed his owner's head while the left wrapped around his waist. Ichigo's right hand was on the other's head as well, while his left grabbed on to Shiro's shirt. He groaned when Shiro started grinding other groins together while his pet purred deep in his throat.

"Hey! Ichigo! You in there?"

Ichigo froze. It was Isshin's voice from behind the door.

Ichigo pulled his mouth away from Shiro's to answer. "Y-Yah! Why?" Shiro sucked and kissed his face.

"'Coz I need to use the toilet now. Can you come out?"

Ichigo swallowed a moan as Shiro nibbled on his ear. "Can't you use the other toilet?"

"Karin is using it now. What are you doing in there anyway? Shiro is in there too right?" Isshin asked.

"Y-Yah… I'm helping Shiro clean up now. There are some…weird black patches on him." Shiro snickered and Ichigo covered his mouth immediately.

"Oh. I shall wait for Karin to come out then. Hurry up and come eat breakfast!"

"Ok!" Ichigo replied and his pet instantly snatched his mouth back to his. Ichigo kissed back again and rubbed his tongue against Shiro's. They kissed fiercely for some time before breaking the kiss for air.

"L-Let's…move to the shower..." Shiro suggested after a few breaths. "We need ter…make yar story…realistic." He smirked, pulling Ichigo's T-shirt off. He crashed his mouth on to Ichigo's again and slowly moved them to the showerhead before taking off his own T-shirt. Both of them took off their bottoms swiftly. Ichigo reached behind him and turned on the shower, full blast, getting a hiss from his cat.

"Hey!" Shiro shouts, jumping away from the water. "What are ya doing? At least let me prepare mentally before ya blast it on me!" He shook his head rapidly, getting the water off his hair.

It's Ichigo's turn to snicker now. "What? Are you scared of some water?"

Shiro gave him a glare. "This tactic ain't gonna work on me. Not with water."

"Then how do you want to make the story realistic?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Ya ain't wrong. Yar just wrong about havin' the water blastin' on me suddenly." Shiro explained.

Ichigo is fully wet now. His hair is sticking on to his head with some strands over his forehead. Water was flowing down his full naked body, making Shiro drool at the sight.

"Ok. Then are you fully prepared now?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Impatient?" Shiro smirked.

"Yah, whatever. Hurry up."

Shiro moved cautiously towards the water. He put his hand under it first to test it before slowly moving under it, but was tugged under the water by Ichigo who crushed his lips to his. Shiro struggled against his owner's hold, afraid of the water falling on him, but Ichigo wouldn't budge and held on tighter. Shiro gave up escaping eventually as he was drenched and kissed hungrily, his desire growing. Ichigo pushed him on to the wall and pressed their bodies together. Shiro groaned as the orange head bit on his neck.

"A-Ah… King…" Shiro used his nails and left a trail on Ichigo's back, earning a moan and shiver, which confirmed that his owner was a masochist as he was. Ichigo rubbed their erections together and scratched down Shiro's back as well, earning a satisfied purr. His hand moved further down and stroked his pet's long, white tail. The white cat gasped in surprise and shivered under the touch, moaning Ichigo's name this time. "Ha… N-Not…t-there…"

Ichigo smirked, squeezing his tail softy, earning a whimper. "Hm… You like it a lot, don't you?" Ichigo breathed into his ear, licking his cheek, lapping up some water. Shiro gasped when he felt a finger poking through his entrance. He gripped his owner's shoulders tightly. "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo pushed another finger through and Shiro clenched his teeth, his cat ears pointing up. Shiro didn't really want to be the submissive one in the first place. He never really thought himself to be one. "Ichigo! I-!"

"What? Are you afraid to be bottom this time?" Ichigo asked, taunting him. Shiro glared at his owner. "No, I ain't afraid! I just…!"

Ichigo gave him a peck on the lips. "You, being bottom, don't mean that you're a sissy, ok? Give me a turn, will you?"

Shiro gazed into his owner's eyes before kissing him deeply. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and scissor his fingers, widening the entrance and plunged deeply, hitting Shiro's prostrate. Shiro gasped into the kiss, amazed at the feeling of it. Deeming Shiro ready after a few more thrusts with his fingers, Ichigo removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection. He swallowed Shiro's moan and pushed in until he is fully sheathed. Shiro wrapped his legs around Ichigo and Ichigo held on to his thighs, pushing him on the wall, penetrating deeper.

"S-Shiro…" Ichigo groaned as Shiro scratched his back with his nails.

"Move, King! I'm not scared of some fuckin' pain!" Shiro hissed. Ichigo smirked and pounded into Shiro, slowly starting up a rhythm. Shiro pushed back, making Ichigo penetrated even deeper, hitting on his prostrate. His back rubbed against the bathroom wall, turning his skin red. Ichigo continued to hit his prostrate and Shiro's erection rubbed against Ichigo's taut muscles. Ichigo bit on his neck and Shiro groaned with pleasure as he massaged Ichigo's head.

"Ha… I-Ichi-!" Ichigo swallowed up his scream as he orgasmed, spilling his seeds over both their stomachs, which was soon washed away by the shower. Ichigo followed after due to Shiro's clenching of muscles, thrusting to ride out his orgasm. His arms slammed on to the wall for support, crushing Shiro on the wall. They continued to nip and tuck on each other's lips until Ichigo broke the kiss.

"S-So…h-how's…it…?" Ichigo asked, panting, sweeping Shiro's bangs to the side. Shiro purred. "N-Not…too bad…" He gave Ichigo one last kiss before getting off him, Ichigo's limp cock slipping out of him, making him whimper.

"Ok. Let's take shower properly before getting out." Ichigo said, turning over to reach for the shampoo. "Here." He gestured for Shiro to come over and rubbed the shampoo in his cat's hair and massaged gently, earning a purr.

They quickly finish up bathing and got out, but his father was suspicious and they, especially Ichigo, ended up answering many questions that they didn't have answers to.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Humanoid Cat Hates You

**Author's note:** Sorry for being so slow in writing the story. I had 2 assignments to rush out in a month. I'm finally on holiday! Forgive me!

The start of the cliché story! Actually I didn't want to involve Rukia… But there aren't many characters that fit the role, so I included her in the story. Orhime taking care of Rukia… Rukia wouldn't survive for long! The main reason why I didn't want to include Rukia in the story is because I'm a IchiRuki fan, so it's kind of hard to write about them being in a story but not together. Argh.

Ichigo and Shiro didn't do anything dirty in this chapter!

**Setting:** Shinigami don't exist. Humanoid cats do! Yes, Shiro isn't the only humanoid cat in this world. Both cats and humanoid cats exist. Don't get confused.

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, Yaoi, Cussing, Neko!Hichi, Neko!Rukia

* * *

**Chapter 3: Humanoid Cat Hates You**

"Where are we goin', King?" Shiro, the white humanoid cat asked, his hands behind his head, looking around at the shops. His beloved King dragged him out after lunch without even telling him anything.

"I'm going to get you something," his King, Kurosaki Ichigo, replied.

Shiro stared at Ichigo's vibrant orange hair. "Eh…" And suddenly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and whispered in his ear. "Sex toys?"

Ichigo hit his forehead with his knuckles and the white cat immediately released him. "Ouch! That hurt!"

The orange head turned around and glared at him. "Is that _all_ you can think of?"

Shiro rubbed his forehead and mumbled. "No… I forgot that my King is a prude." And he received a kick in the shin.

The next few minutes, Shiro followed Ichigo quietly; curious as to where he would be taken to. Then finally, Ichigo turned and entered… a pet shop. WHAT?

He had no choice but to follow his owner into the shop. "Hey… King?" He asked as Ichigo looked around the shop. "Yes?"

"Why the hell are we doin' here?" Shiro almost cried out. Ichigo didn't seem to notice his pet's distress as he continued his search and finally found what he wanted.

"Here." Ichigo held the item in front of Shiro's face.

"A collar?" Shiro asked, staring at the black leather with gold metal and a golden bell. "I'm ain't gonna get lost or anything. Why do I need that?" He looked back at his owner.

"I've kept you for quite awhile, and I never thought about giving you a collar. Now that I thought of it, I might as well buy it then." Ichigo explained.

"Just so simple?" Shiro questioned. "Are ya sure it ain't because ya wanna let others know who I belong to?" He sneaked over to Ichigo's back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ichigo blushed and elbowed him in the stomach. "No!" And he huffed off to pay for the collar. Shiro smirked as he watched his owner marched off. He was just so good to tease. He couldn't wait to be in bed, snuggling with his King, doing all kinds of dirty stuff to him.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and brought him back to reality. "Stop smiling to yourself! It's creepy!" And he exited the pet shop. Shiro blinked a few times before he ran out after him. "Wait, King!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" was the first thing Shiro heard when he past the door. Jealousy immediately took over his mind.

"Inoue! What a coincidence!" Ichigo replied as Inoue Orihime, his classmate, walked over to him.

"Hi, Shiro-chan~" Orihime reached out and rubbed Shiro's head. He tried very hard not to attack her. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck tightly, growling softly so only Ichigo could hear. Shiro never liked Orihime ever since he saw her for the first time. He could tell that she has feelings for his King and he's not going to let her get close to Ichigo. Orihime turned to Ichigo. "He's grown pretty big, hasn't he?"

"Ah, well, he has always been this size since you last saw him, Inoue," Ichigo answered as he sweatdropped at Orihime's question.

"Oh, really?" Orihime blinked as she tried to recall. Ichigo tried to change the topic before she started daydreaming to something else like always. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Orihime was brought back to reality. "Oh, yah. I came out to shop with Tatsuki-chan! I needed to buy food for Rukia-chan so Tatsuki-chan accompanied me. Look!"

Ichigo and Shiro peered into the paper bag that she brought up. It was filled with peanut butter, apples, cheese, chicken, onion and jelly. Both of them blanched in their minds as they tried to think of what food Orihime could come up with. Poor Rukia. Then Ichigo remembered something. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"Oh! She's helping me buy some milk!" Orihime explained and pointed in one direction. "What about Rukia? She's not out with you?" Orihime's face immediately saddened after Ichigo finished his sentence. "She's having a fever. That's why I'm cooking porridge for her."

"What kind of porridge are you cooking…" Shiro murmured next to Ichigo's ear and received an elbow to his stomach the second time that day. "Is she okay?" Ichigo asked, concerned. After all, he and Rukia were really good friends since Orihime always brought her over when she's free or when she went overseas and needed somebody to take care of Rukia. Shiro and Rukia practically grew up together. Ichigo's father didn't even treat her as a cat, instead, he acknowledged her as his third daughter. She was really well liked in his family.

"Yupp. She just caught a cold." Orihime smiled. "Do you want to come over? It'll make her feel better."

"Ok, we'll go over." Ichigo said while Shiro growled. Ichigo thanked god that Orihime didn't hear it. "Ok! I'll go over to get Tatsuki-chan, then we'll go together!" And she ran off.

Ichigo looked at his pet. "What, Shiro? I thought you would like to see Rukia too." Shiro growled lowly. "That's not it…"

Ichigo eyed Shiro for a while. "Hey. Get off me already. My shoulders are going to break." The white cat grinned widely. "Are you sure you want me to get off?" Shiro breathed into his ear and caught his earlobe between his teeth. Ichigo shivered before he managed to raise his arm and push Shiro's head away. "Stop it! We're in the middle of the streets!"

Shiro raised his arms up as if surrendering. "Ok, ok, I'll stop."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Shiro looked as Ichigo reached into the plastic bag he was holding and took out the collar he bought just now. "Yar gonna put it on me NOW?" The white cat couldn't believe what his owner was thinking.

"We have nothing to do while we wait anyways…" Ichigo mumbled as he unfastened the collar. "Come here, Shiro." He called out as he held the collar higher.

Shiro couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Alright, alright. Can't ya be a little more discreet?" He grumbled as he stood in front of Ichigo, bending a little so Ichigo could fasten the collar. "There!"

Shiro raised his head back up and looked down, trying to see the collar as he tugged on it. "It looks nice on you." Ichigo stated, smiling. Shiro didn't know whether it looks nice on him, but as long as it made his King happy, he's not going to care at the moment.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm back!" Orihime yelled as she pulled Tatsuki's arm. "Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki greeted his old friend when they stopped running. She and Ichigo had known each other since young because they went to the same Dojo for lessons. Ichigo was such a crybaby back then. "Hey, Shiro." She patted Shiro on the head, which made Shiro hiss a little. Tatsuki always liked making fun of him.

"Hey, Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted back.

"I see you've bought Shiro-_chan_ a collar." Tatsuki teased. It made Shiro regret agreeing to put the collar on just a little. "I didn't see that just now." Orihime said, confused.

"I just put it on. I only bought it awhile ago." Ichigo explained.

"It looks nice on him!" Orihime exclaimed, not that Shiro appreciated. "Ok, ok. Can we go?" Shiro said curtly and walked off. He briefly heard Ichigo said something like "He's embarrassed" before all of them started to follow him.

* * *

When they reached Orihime's apartment, they found Rukia sleeping on her bed with a frown on her face. Ichigo reached out his hand and felt her forehead, which was very hot. If it weren't because Shiro knew that Ichigo treated Rukia like a sister, he would've been jealous.

"Have she taken medicine?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Yes. Before I went out, I gave her some for fever. I guess the fever hadn't gone down yet." Orihime felt Rukia's forehead as well. "I'll go cook the porridge now, so that she can eat the medicine."

"No, I'll do it." Ichigo said on second thought. "You and Shiro can take care of Rukia. Tatsuki and I will cook the porridge. Is that alright?"

Tatsuki nodded and went out to the kitchen with Ichigo, leaving Shiro and Orihime with Rukia. It might not be a good idea to do this, but Shiro was helpless in the kitchen. Orihime went out to get a wet towel while Shiro sat down on a nearby chair, folded his arms on the backrest and observed Rukia. She was still as petite as ever, maybe it was because of Orihime's weird recipes, but it shouldn't be since Orihime's figure was great. Shiro and Ichigo never figured out a good reason for her height except that it's in her genes. Her black cat ears twitched every few seconds as if listening for danger.

"You're really worried about her right?" Orihime suddenly spoke as she came in, scaring Shiro as he jumped from the chair.

"So what if I'm worried?" Shiro snapped at Orihime's weird question when he recovered.

"Nothing!" Orihime grinned and carefully placed the wet towel on to Rukia's forehead.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning something?"

"No! I'm not planning anything!" Orihime blinked, terrified by Shiro's accusation.

Shiro turned his attention back to Rukia. "You better not."

"Do you hate me, Shiro-chan?" the girl asked, bringing his attention back to her. She gave her this hurt expression that made him feel like a jerk for treating her badly. Sure, she was going to steal Ichigo from him, but Ichigo had taught him better.

They were interrupted as Ichigo and Tatsuki entered the room. Tatsuki held the bowl of porridge carefully over to the bedside table while Ichigo went over to shake Rukia softly on the arm. "Rukia… Rukia…" She struggled to open her eyes while Ichigo continued, "Come have some porridge."

Rukia mewed as she turned, dropping the wet towel and nuzzled her face on Ichigo's arm. "Come on, you midget." Ichigo said as he messed her hair. "I'm not a midget. Strawberry." Rukia retorted, glaring at Ichigo. "Good to hear you're fine enough to retort." Ichigo stated and let her lean on to the pillow on the headboard.

When they finally left the house, it was already time for dinner. Rukia ate half of the porridge Ichigo cooked, which was not too bad for a person or half-person who was sick. Then she went back to sleep after taking her medicine. She should be fine by the next day. Ichigo waited till she was soundly asleep before he could leave at ease. He would stay there all day if he could but he thought he'd better not.

"Would ya take care of me like ya did just now if it were me, King?" Shiro asked as they made their way home.

"Are you jealous, Shiro?" Ichigo smirked as his pet blushed furiously.

"Shuddup and answer!" Shiro yelled in embarrassment.

Ichigo hung an arm around Shiro's neck, pulling him close. "Of course. But I'd rather hope you'd not be sick. Silly." The orange head caressed the cat's soft white hair.

Suddenly he was pushed on to a wall and lips crashed on to his forcefully. He struggled a little before kissing back, surprised at the sudden attack. Finally getting his breath back when Shiro broke the kiss, he asked his question. "W-What…was that all about…"

Shiro gave him a peck on the lips before answering. "Because yar being such a cutie." Ichigo pushed him back before Shiro could get close to him again. "We're in the middle of the streets!"

"I don't care." Shiro said and tried to get back but failed. "You don't care, I care." Ichigo glared at him.

Shiro sighed. "Ok. Let's go home quickly so that I can eat you up earlier!" He exclaimed, dragged Ichigo and zoomed off as fast as he could.


	4. The Suppression of Possessiveness

**Author's note:** Another chapter! I hope there are no mistakes!

**Setting:** Shinigami don't exist. Humanoid cats do! Both cats and humanoid cats exist. Don't get confused.

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, Yaoi, Cussing, Neko!Hichi, Neko!Rukia

**Chapter 4: The Suppression of Possessiveness  
**

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!"

A flying kick went its way to Ichigo and Shiro as soon as the door closed behind them. The white cat pounced on to him the second time of the day.

"Tsk, tsk. No attacking the King, King's father~" Shiro said.

"But he needs his punishment for being late for dinner!" Isshin exclaimed.

"But it ain't King's fault." Shiro replied, standing up.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo walked over to his father. "We were over at Inoue's house. Rukia's fallen ill."

"What? My beloved daughter is sick?" Isshin jumped up in shock. Then he rushed over to the huge picture of Ichigo's mother. "Masaki! Our beloved daughter is sick! You have to protect her from all those viruses out there!"

"Rukia-chan is sick?" Yuzu asked when she came out of the kitchen to serve food. "Is she ok?"

Ichigo walked over to his chair at the table and sat down. "Yah. I went to take care of her just now. She should be fine by tomorrow." Shiro quickly sat down beside his owner.

"That's good." Yuzu sighed in relief and gave her brother a bowl of rice.

"What's that on your neck, Shiro?" Karin asked, curious.

The white cat grinned. "Heh, a love token from your br-"

"A COLLAR!" Ichigo yelled to cut off his sentence, blushing furiously behind his bowl.

"Isn't it cute?" Yuzu commented, receiving a hiss from Shiro.

"I ain't cute!" Shiro narrowed his eyes. "It's all your fault, King!" He growled, turning to Ichigo.

"I thought you liked the idea of letting others know that you already belonged to someone?" Ichigo mumbled softly before returning to gobble his rice.

"Who's da one who started with this crap anyway?" Shiro retorted but was ignored as Ichigo stood up.

"Thanks for the food." Ichigo said and went upstairs. A small vein popped out on Shiro's head as he watched his owner went out of sight.

"Shiro-chan! Don't mind about Ichigo! He's still a stubborn kid! You should spend more time with us! Stop sticking to Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed as he ruffled Shiro's hair roughly. "And you look really C-U-T-E with th-!" Shiro smacked him far away before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

"Inoue?" Ichigo said after picking up a call on his phone.

"Yah! Thanks for your help today, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sure. If you need any help with Rukia again, feel free to ask."

"Ok! When Rukia-chan feels better, I'll let you know!"

"Ok. Thanks, Inoue. "

"B-Bye, Kurosaki-kun! Goodnight!"

"Bye." Ichigo replied and hung up.

"What did that woman want?"

Ichigo jumped in surprise before turning over to face Shiro. He didn't even hear the door open. "How many times have I told you to call her by her name?"

Shiro rolled his eyes while shutting the door. "Ok… What did _Inoue Orihime_ want?" He overheard the last bit of the conversation and wasn't happy that _that woman_ called, no matter for what reason did she called.

It was Ichigo's turn to be angry. "You are doing this on purpose right? Haven't I taught you manners?"

"So are ya gonna get angry with me over that _Inoue Orihime_ now?" Shiro growled.

Ichigo was really annoyed now. "Seriously, why are you so against her? She hasn't done anything to you! Why are you so possessive?"

The white cat's ears twitched. "POSSESSIVE? Who's da one being possessive now?" Shiro hissed, jabbing his finger towards his neck where the collar is.

"You getting off the subject! That's not the point right now!" Ichigo yelled before stomping to his bed. "I can't be bothered with you!"

"What? Ya can't win so ya think leavin' this conversation saves yar fucking ass?" Shiro continued, but was thoroughly ignored by Ichigo who covered himself with his blanket.

The white humanoid cat was upset. He and Ichigo had only been together for a fucking day and now Ichigo's ignoring him. And it's all because of that woman! How could he not hate her? To think he even felt sorry for her just now. FUCK!

Not wanting to be in the same room with Ichigo right now, Shiro stomped his way down to the living room where the Kurosaki family was watching a spirit show which he had no idea what's so fascinating about. Flopping into an empty seat, Shiro glared at the television as if it was the one that caused his bad mood.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

"Probably a fight with Ichi-nii." Karin answered, not even looking away from the television screen.

"A fight with Ichigo? Just what is that bastard doing to his pet?" Isshin said. "I'm going t-"

"Don't." Shiro interrupted.

"Bu-" Isshin started.

"We'll be fine." Shiro said and curled up on the sofa, closing his eyes, going to sleep. The family looked in his direction for a while before turning back to the television.

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

The orange head was almost thrown off his bed by the force of the voice and pressed his palms to his ears.

"Just what the fucking hell are you doing, you goat-face!" Ichigo yelled loudly, grabbing his father by the shirt. "Are you trying to make your son deaf?"

"He might as well be." Isshin replied calmly.

"Wha-!"

"What did you and Shiro fight about?"

Ichigo stared at his father before looking away and releasing his hold. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He told me not to beat you up too." His father said.

"Then why are you here?"

"To…"

Ichigo looked back at his father.

"BEAT MY SON UP OF COURSE!" And the orange head received a punch to his face, flying to the other side of the room.

Ichigo quickly recovered from the crash, caressing his cheek. "Wha-!"

"It's your responsibility, Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked, startled by his father's change of tone.

"I do not accept overnight quarrels! Settle it the day you started it!"

"Bu-"

"If not! By the time you know it, the both of you have drifted far apart. More than you think would have."

Ichigo didn't reply, still staring at his father. Isshin stood and walked over to his son, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo. You're an elder brother. You know your responsibilities as one. Now that you have another responsibility as an owner, you have to stick to it as well. You are to teach your pet well, care for it, and show your love for it. They aren't as strong as they seem." Isshin said and kicked Ichigo to another side of the room. "DO YOUR JOB WELL, SON! I SEE YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN FROM YOUR GENIUS FATHER! HAHAHAHAHA!" And ran out before Ichigo recovered from the kick.

"Damn you…" Ichigo hissed, rubbing his back.

It was already in the middle of the night when Ichigo's father went to kick him around. His sisters had already gone to bed hours ago. Ichigo couldn't believe nobody woke from the ruckus just now. Reaching the living room, he found Shiro sleeping on the sofa, curled up into a ball. He was slightly shivering, his cat ears twitching from time to time. Kneeling on the floor, Ichigo reached over to wake him. "Shiro. Wake up."

The white cat stirred in his sleep, swapping Ichigo's hand away. The orange head tried again. "Come, Shiro. Let's go back to my room. You'll catch a cold here."

Shiro growled deep in his throat before opening his eyes gradually, seeing his owner's face. "What do ya want, bastard…"

"To bring you back to my room, idiot." Ichigo couldn't help retorting.

"So ya admit yar wrong?" Shiro asked.

"We were both wrong. I shouldn't have ignored you. And you…don't be so stubborn, ok? Call Inoue by her name." Ichigo said while caressing Shiro's hair. Shiro leaned into his hand and kissed it. He wasn't really angry with Ichigo, he was just jealous and irritated with the way Ichigo helped Inoue.

"Ok, King. As long as yar ain't mad at me." Shiro grabbed Ichigo's wrist and rubbed his head on his palm, purring. Ichigo smiled, happy that they made up. He and Shiro usually have quarrels and arguments, but they were just small matters. This was the first time they had such a serious fight.

In a second, Ichigo was lying on the floor with Shiro on top of him, lips crashing together. Ichigo kissed back eagerly and let Shiro's tongue in immediately when his tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Both tongues rubbed against each other before starting their battle, which Ichigo lost when Shiro rubbed their groins together.

"Mmm… Shiro…" Ichigo moaned, grinding back. He needed so much more heat than this.

Shiro purred delightfully at the friction, reaching his hand beneath Ichigo's shirt, tracing his fingers over Ichigo's taut muscles. Ichigo arched his back at the soft touch and broke the kiss, gasping for air. He would love to continue, but he needed to tell Shiro.

"W-We should…go to my-ah! room…" Ichigo said between groans as Shiro pinched his nipples. He had to think of his family. They still have no idea that they were together yet, even if they knew, they couldn't do this in front of them.

The white cat gave his owner one last long lick on the neck before answering. "Sure, my King." He swiftly picked Ichigo up in his arms, almost dropping him as he was surprised with the amount of weight on his arms and moved to his room as quickly as possible.

Ichigo gave a yelp when Shiro tossed him roughly on to his bed. "Ya sure are heavy, King…" Shiro commented, smirking.

Ichigo showed him his own smirk. "That's what you get for not getting yourself a petite girl."

"Too bad fer me then." Shiro said, as he took off his shirt before pouncing on to his owner and kissing him senseless. Ichigo scratched the back of his cat ears, causing him to purr into the kiss. Then Ichigo broke the kiss again.

"W-What time is it, S-Shiro…?" Ichigo breathed out, arching as his pet nibbled on his neck. It was difficult to think straight with his pet distracting him.

"Hmmm…?" Shiro purred and took a glance at Ichigo's alarm clock before returning to his neck. "Around 4.30 a.m." He nudged Ichigo's legs apart with his knees and ground his hips harshly down on Ichigo's, causing Ichigo to bite down on his shoulder to silence his cries. Shiro growled in pleasure, rolling his hips.

"Hah… H-Hurry up, Shiro… Ah… I have school l-later…" Ichigo groaned out as he continued grinding his erection against Shiro's.

"Don't worry, my King. I'll make sure ya don't even have time ter sleep~" Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear, causing a shiver before nibbling on his earlobe. He dragged Ichigo's shirt up, exposing his sexy body, finally getting it off and tossing it to the side with Ichigo's help. He kissed his way down to Ichigo's chest, licking around a nipple before sucking it in his mouth, emitting a groan from the orange head. Ichigo slid his hands on Shiro's back, scratching up, earning growls of pleasure, finally reaching the collar and tugged painfully. The strain on Shiro's neck caused him to be unable to breathe properly and releasing the red and hard nipple. "I-Ichigo…!"

Ichigo smirked as he pulled on the collar even more. "I love the way you call my name when I do something to you." He tugged Shiro's head down and whispered huskily into his ear. "Makes me wanna…thrust into you _so_ hard that you'll scream for me to stop."

Shiro moaned breathlessly, his erection reacting to Ichigo's words. His head fell on to Ichigo's shoulder and sank his fangs into the flesh beneath him. Ichigo groaned loudly in pain and surprise, releasing the hold on the collar, scratching Shiro's back.

"S-Shiro…" Ichigo moaned as pleasure filled his mind. Seeing Ichigo's lust-filled eyes, Shiro released his fangs and licked the wound, causing Ichigo to mew sweetly.

"Wanna try da kitty-style?" Shiro breathed into Ichigo's ear, causing him to shiver, licking the inside of the ear.

"Y-Yes…" Ichigo agreed, turning over to capture Shiro's lips with his. Shiro kissed back greedily before breaking it and flipping Ichigo over on his knees, emitting a yelp from the orange head. "S-Shiro…?"

"The kitty-style, my dear King." Shiro pressed his front on to Ichigo's back, rubbing his erection on to Ichigo's raised butt, still clothed. Ichigo ground back, growling in pleasure and impatience. "Hmm…" Shiro hummed.

"G-Get it off…!" Ichigo ordered, picking himself up on his arms with all of his leftover strength, rubbing forcefully back, wanting to feel more friction and heat.

"As ya wish, my King." Shiro nibbled at everywhere within his reach as his hands unbuttoned Ichigo's pants, sliding both pants and boxers down Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo moved his legs to help getting them off. He hissed when Shiro grabbed his precum-leaking erection, stroking it.

"Y-Yours too!" Ichigo commanded as he ground his naked butt against the bulge at Shiro's pants. Shiro squeezed a little at Ichigo's length, earning him a groan.

"After a while, ok?" Shiro continued humping, pumping and licking, making Ichigo's mind swirl. Then Ichigo gasped when Shiro inserted a finger in him. Shiro pushed his finger in and out a few times before sliding another finger in, emitting a little whine from the orange head. He smirked and entered a third finger, causing his owner to groan and wriggle, trying to get away from his fingers. But it wasn't long before Ichigo started pushing back at his fingers as he thrust them deeply, hitting on his prostate. Ichigo almost screamed as white blinded him when Shiro hit it.

"S-Shiro… I want…you…" Ichigo said as Shiro continued thrusting with his fingers.

"Hmm? What did ya say, King?" Shiro acted innocent and squeezed Ichigo's length again.

"Ah...! I-I want you…in me…!" Ichigo said breathlessly.

"Sure, my King. Looks like I'm da one who's gonna thrust into ya _so_ hard ya'll scream fer me ter stop." Shiro mocked, pulling his fingers out and releasing Ichigo's erection, earning a needy whine. He spread Ichigo's legs further apart and pushed the orange head down on his elbows before unbuttoning his pants and pulled down together with boxers to reveal his own leaking erection. Swiftly, he thrust into Ichigo all the way until he was fully sheathed, purring at the sensation he felt while Ichigo muffled his scream into the bed and gripped the bedsheet tightly. Shiro flattened his body on to Ichigo's back, kissed and sucked on his neck before biting down harshly on the nape, emitting a groan from Ichigo's throat. He held on to the neck while he continued thrusting at a fast pace. Ichigo hissed in pain as he pushed back, screaming in pleasure when Shiro hit his prostate straight on. Shiro took note of that spot and continued thrusting on it, faster and faster, earning sweet mews from the orange head. Ichigo reached his climax at one strong thrust on his prostate, cumming on his stomach and the bed, screaming Shiro's name. Shiro growled on Ichigo's neck when Ichigo clenched tightly around him and released deep inside of Ichigo after one harsh thrust, then thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Ichigo crashed on to the bed, panting, after calming down from his climax. Shiro detached his mouth from Ichigo's neck and slipped out of Ichigo, hearing a whimper in the process. He licked on to wound he caused on the neck, soothing it. "Mmmm…" Ichigo hummed. Before he knew it, he was flipped over on his back, warmth and wetness engulfed around his length. He looked down, seeing Shiro taking his length in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it, smirking. Shiro quickly slid his tongue over the slit to stop Ichigo from speaking and it worked, as Ichigo tossed his head back in pleasure. It wasn't long before Ichigo's cock was fully erected from all the sucking and licking. Shiro's was also dripping with precum from all the arousing moans and groans from his owner.

Shiro released Ichigo's erection, giving it one last long lick from base to tip before grabbing the orange head's thighs and positioning himself at Ichigo's abused entrance. "It ain't over yet, my King~" And he thrust all the way in, shoving in and out immediately. Ichigo gripped the sheets and moaned to the violent thrusts, his erection twitching. Shiro pushed his thighs further down, penetrating deeper, hitting on his prostate with every thrust. Ichigo pushed back, trying to get Shiro even deeper in him even though he had not much strength left. It wasn't long before he clenched tightly around Shiro, getting his release when the hand gripping at the base of his length stopped him from doing so.

"F-Fuck…! S-Shiro!" Ichigo whined as he reached over and grabbed Shiro's wrist.

"Beg, my dear King. Beg fer me ter let ya cum." Shiro said huskily as he snapped his hips forward forcefully. He wasn't going to let Ichigo cum that easily.

Ichigo growled in annoyance. Was his _pet_ ordering him around? He is the fucking owner! Damn it!

"Let me c-cum!" Ichigo yelled reluctantly earning a disapproving shake from the white cat.

"Tsk, tsk. That ain't beggin', my King." Shiro said smugly, thrusting on Ichigo's prostate harshly.

"Ah…! P-Please… I need to cum!" Ichigo said pleadingly as he really needed release badly. Shiro kissed Ichigo, letting go of his erection and the orange head almost immediately spurted his cum over his stomach and chest, in addition to the previous release. After a few more thrusts, Shiro came deep inside of Ichigo again; filling him with hot sticky liquid which some flowed out. Both of them groaned into each other's mouth as they rocked together, riding out their orgasms.

Shiro broke the kiss and nibbled gently on Ichigo's neck. The orange head caressed the white cat's hair, relaxing before jumping up, making Shiro fall off him and land on the bed, beside him. Ichigo hurriedly grabbed his alarm clock and looked at the time. 6.15 a.m. He fell back on to the bed and sighed. Shiro wriggled nearer to him and pulled Ichigo into his arms, burying his face in his orange locks.

"Mmm… I want to sleep, Shiro…" Ichigo whined on to Shiro's shoulder as he hugged back.

"Was da 'exercise' too intense fer ya?" Shiro mocked.

Ichigo pushed away from Shiro to talk face to face. "…It's all your fault! I told you to hurry up and you did two times! I have to get ready for school at 7 a.m.! If I sleep now, I don't think I ca-mmph!" His was cut off when Shiro pushed his head under his chin and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"Go ter sleep, my King. I'll wake ya up at 7." Shiro instructed soothingly, trying to appease his owner. Ichigo struggled at first but was soon fast asleep due to fatigue and Shiro's gentle caress on his back. Seeing Ichigo fast asleep, Shiro moved to get the blanket at the end of the bed and covered both of them. He was exhausted as well, but he would stay awake to keep his promise to his dearest King.


	5. The Deficient Side of Love

**Author****'****s****note:** Due to my IchiRuki fic, I have forgotten what I've planned for this fic! OH NO! By the way, I'm so sorry for not updating faster. Now, all of you have to wait about 4 months for the next one! I am such a bad person. And thanks to all who reviewed! And sorry for not replying… I will reply in the next chapter in A.N. for people who review for this chapter onwards. But if they are questions, I'll still reply in PM.

**Setting:** Shinigami don't exist. Humanoid cats do! Both cats and humanoid cats exist. Don't get confused.

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, Yaoi, Cussing, Neko!Hichi, Neko!Rukia

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Deficient Side of Love**

After the make-up 'session' the previous night, Shiro did keep his promise and woke Ichigo up at 7 a.m. But Ichigo refused to get off from his bed so his pet had to use his last resort, molest him. Ichigo was pissed and knocked Shiro off when he started licking his neck. His father not budging into his room today to wake Ichigo up did puzzle the orange head though, even though he was glad he did not do that since he and Shiro were in his bed.

Naked.

Being so tired after two rounds, he totally forgot about the problem he would face when his dad wakes him up with his kicks.

The orange head straightened his uniform and picked up his school bag off the table. Giving his pet cat and lover who was stretching his back in a very feline manner on his bed one last glance, he walked to the door, waving his arm in the air. "I'm off then." But before his hand could reach the doorknob, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. A head rested on his shoulder, chest pressed tightly against his back, as his pet inhaled slowly and deeply. Ichigo leaned slightly into the hug, allowing a few seconds of comfortable silence before asking, "Shiro?"

His pets' cat ears bent down further as his grip tightened even more. To be honest, Shiro was afraid. Before, he was afraid that Ichigo would fall in love with somebody else, and now that he had him, he was afraid that Ichigo would leave him. No matter how confident he was, he could not shake that feeling off him, especially after the incident of Ichigo ignoring him over Inoue. He didn't want Ichigo to leave for school. He couldn't follow and watch over him like he usually did, not that Ichigo noticed anyway. Whenever he was with Ichigo, he would growl at the other strangers looking their way and his owner has always thought that it was due to his bad-temper. Little did he know that it was because Shiro was trying to get all possible partners away from his chosen mate. Shiro never growled the way he did when he was alone, unless somebody provoked him, then it was a different matter.

"Don't leave, King." Shiro whispered against Ichigo's neck. It was filled with so much need that the cat was a little shocked himself.

Ichigo reached up and caressed Shiro's hair, feeling a purr rumbling through him. He'd never seen Shiro so terrified before. He had never been afraid of anything, carrying that insane grin on his face everyday that made Ichigo wonder when his face was going to tear. It was the first time since Shiro grew into his humanoid form, which made him remember that his pet was dependent on him. If Shiro's voice didn't sound so needy like it did, Ichigo would probably think his pet was just being possessive. "I can't, Shiro." He scratched behind his ear to soothe him. Shiro purred softly. "I need to go to school. I can't be together with you everyday, every minute, every second, even if I want to…" He kissed Shiro's hair before turning in his arms. Grabbing his chin, he gently lifted Shiro's head and pecked lightly on the lips. "I won't go anywhere. I won't ever leave you, Shiro."

Knowing there's nothing he could do about it, Shiro sighed before asking, "'kay. But can ya let me do somethin'?"

Ichigo blinked curiously. "What?"

"Let me put my scent on ya." Shiro grinned, returning to his usual self.

Ichigo tried to push Shiro away but to no avail. "W-What?"'

"Please?" He used his 'kitty eyes' attack that always gets what he wants.

Ichigo shook his head fiercely, flailing his arms to get Shiro away. "No! No way! No!"

Pushing his owner against the wall, he pinned him against it. "Sorry, King. Ya don't have a choice." With that, Shiro started rubbing his head slowly against Ichigo's neck, his white locks tickling his face.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo shivered when his tail slid up his leg.

Moving to rub against his chest, Shiro purred. "Puttin' my scent on ya, my King~ My hair, tail and cat ears have da scent that all cats have ter indicate their ownership my dear~"

"I am not your property!" Ichigo stated angrily as he continued his struggles.

Shiro just grinned at him and leaned back up, placing butterfly kisses on Ichigo's cheek. "We don't usually do this though, us humanoid ones. Our bite marks are enough…" His lips travelled further down to kiss the mark he made a few hours ago, making Ichigo flinch. "…Don't ya think so? I just need ter confirm that every one of them knows that yar _mine_." Leaning up, he captured Ichigo's lips, plunging his tongue right in as he was about to speak, most likely about how possessive the cat was. The orange head moaned into the kiss as Shiro's tail quickly slid over every part of the body he could reach. Just as Ichigo was going to deepen the kiss more, Shiro broke the kiss, smirking, earning him a small whine from his owner.

Shiro snickered and gave him one last peck on the nose. "Gettin' horny, my King?" To that, a deep blush covered Ichigo's cheeks due to embarrassment and anger and he smacked his pet on the head. Hard. "Shut up! You pervert! EXTREMELY POSSESSIVE PERVERTED CAT!" And with that, he left, leaving a white cat in pain on the floor as he crashed on the wall when Ichigo hit him.

* * *

"Ha…" Ichigo sighed when he placed his schoolbag down on his desk, falling into his chair. Wincing a little when his sore butt met the hard wood.

"Good morning, I-CHI-GOOOO~!" A figure came flying towards him and Ichigo lifted his fist to hit the object in the face while replying, "Yo." Even though his father didn't act normally today, his friend sure did.

"Ichigo~~ You're so cold! We haven't seen each other for TWO days straight!" The figure exclaimed in tears, not bothering about the dent and throbbing in his face.

"Ah…yes. It has been a long time, Asano-san. Good to see you alive and kicking." Another figure from behind said calmly. Keigo screamed, "What's with the formality, Mizuiro! Why are you as cold as Ichigo!"

The orange simply waved at the short guy who continued his formality with Keigo and turned back. He yawned and slumped in his seat, resting his head on the table on his arms, trying to get some sleep before the irritating homeroom teacher comes in. _'__Stupid __Shiro__…'_ He thought as he tried to snuggle in his arms. _'__I__'__m__ so__ tired__…'_

Just when he was about to enter his dreamland though, a hand came down on his shoulder and he peered sleepily at whoever it was. "Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo almost jumped off his seat when he found Orihime's face very close to his. Although he was a little annoyed that he couldn't take his nap peacefully, she had every right to be worried because he didn't usually sleep before class started. Smiling the best he can, he said, "Yah…I'm fine. Just…lack of sleep." Feeling really sore too, although he didn't say it out loud. Shiro was really rough with him yesterday or just a few hours ago rather. And he even teased him this morning! He was so dead when the orange head gets home. And then he suddenly wondered if people would smell anything on him. He couldn't smell anything though.

"Really? Was Shiro being a nuisance?" Orihime said, breaking his train of thought. _'__Yeah,__he__ was__…'_ Ichigo thought. Before he could reply, Orihime continued, "Oh, By the way, Rukia-chan's all healthy now! I think. I hope the fever doesn't return. She looks fine when I left though. Drawing her favourite Chappy in her sketchbook."

Ichigo smiled, relieved that Rukia is all right now. "Really? That's good." His dad and sisters would be happy to hear that too.

"Would you like to see her? I can bring her over to your house after school today." The busty girl suggested.

"But is that good? Rukia just recovered, didn't she?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime shook her head. "It's fine. I should let her out of the house. And she hasn't seen your family for some time, hasn't she? She'll be happy to meet them."

"But-" Ichigo started but was interrupted by their teacher. "Ok, everyone shut up and get to your seats!" She exclaimed as she clapped to get the class' attention. "I'll bring her over after school then." Orihime said and got to her seat before Ichigo could say anything else.

The orange head just sighed and turned to his teacher, pretending to listen to the teacher ramble on about some homework or whatever she was talking about. It's not like it's anything important anyway. As much as the orange head wanted his family members and Rukia see each other, he knew that his pet, no, _lover_, would be upset. Not about Rukia though.

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't believe how unsmooth his relationship with Shiro had been. It had only been what? 2 days? And they've had already quarreled once and he didn't really want that situation to happen again any soon. Ruffling his hair exasperatedly, he decided that he should just stay away from Inoue later before he returned back to concentrate in class. Unfortunately, that action didn't go unnoticed to his teacher and she decided to bring the class' attention towards him. "Is something bothering you, Kurosaki? You seem troubled."

"Nothing, teacher." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, I think you better figure out how to make up with your girlfriend at home and listen to my lesson now, my friend." She turned around to write something on the board. Some people giggled at the words and Ichigo just sighed.

* * *

"What da fuck, King?"

Ichigo covered his right ear, which was nearer to his pet who just yelled at the top of his lungs. The orange-haired knew Shiro wouldn't be happy.

That was an understatement.

"How could ya do this ter me, King! Even though I said I was gonna bear wit' her, that doesn't mean that I want her in da fucking house!" Shiro fumed, cat ears and tail stood straight up, index finger pointing downwards to emphasise his point.

Ichigo messed the hair on the back of his head, a little frustrated. "I didn't want this either… She insisted! I couldn't reject her… And my family would love to see Rukia too…"

"Then what about me? Have ya thought of me?" Shiro continued yelling, walking back to Ichigo. "What about ya? Ya have ter learn ter protect yerself Ichigo! Ya can't just let tha-Inoue walk all over ya! Ya have ter reject her somehow! I'm not gonna let her have ya!"

Ichigo could feel his temper rising again. He didn't want to, but Shiro had to choose his words properly! "I can't protect myself? What the fuck are you talking about? How can a girl like her actually harm me? Before I picked you up from the streets, I took really good care protecting myself! Thank you very much for your concerns, prick!" Ichigo barked and glared at his pet who seemed somewhat shocked from his sudden outburst, but was trying not to show. Giving his pet one last glare, he said, "Now if you don't mind, _guardian__ angel_, I would like to get out of my dangerous room and to the safe living room to wait for our friendly guests with my family." And with that, he left the room, not waiting for Shiro to respond.

The white cat stood there petrified. It took him while before he smacked himself on the head at his idiocy. He had said something wrong again! How dumb could he be! Letting out a frustrated groan, he fell on the bed face down into the pillow.

Slamming his door shut, Ichigo heaved a sigh and dragged his way to the living room where his family are watching the television while waiting for Rukia and Orihime to arrive. His father sat on the longer couch that was facing the television while his sisters sat side by side on the carpet, around the coffee table. He made his way to the couch and slumped into the seat on the other side where his father sat. Resting his elbow on the armrest, head on his palm, Ichigo glanced up at the clock.

It was 7.30pm. They've already eaten dinner and Orihime should be here soon enough. The orange head had announced Rukia's visit during dinner and his family were so excited when they heard that. All except for one though, whom sat through dinner without uttering another word from then on, only to scream at him in his room later. He heaved another sigh.

"What are you so troubled about, my son?" Ichigo flew out of the couch and landed face flat on the floor when his father kicked him hard in the side. "Don't give that gloomy face, Ichigo! Stand up and face the world like a real man! Face it with total confidence and optimism! Don't let small things get you dowWWWW-!" Isshin was interrupted when Ichigo recovered from his kick and gave him a kick of his own right in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. "Shut up, goat-face!" Ichigo yelled, satisfied with the crash as his father hit the wall. Yuzu and Karin just watched them fight since it was a very normal scenario in their house.

Peeling himself off the wall, his father gave him a thumbs-up, grinning widely despite his badly bruised face. "That's the spirit, my son! That's the strength of a real man!" Ichigo was about to give his annoying father another hit before the doorbell rang. His father immediately perked up and dashed for the door, screaming, "Here she is! Rukia-chaaaaaaaaan~!" Ichigo watched his two sisters rush after his father before making his way to the door as well.

"Rukia!" Yuzu screamed in excitement and Karin beamed after his father opened the door to reveal the petite humanoid cat standing in the doorway with expecting eyes. "Hey, Yuzu! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She wasn't prepared for Yuzu's lunge at her and stumbled back a bit to rest against her owner, Inoue Orihime.

"Thanks for bringing Rukia-chan over, Inoue-chan!" Isshin exclaimed, "Quick, come in!" Orihime smiled and greeted politely before pushing Rukia lightly to step into the house after Yuzu released her grasp on the humanoid cat. After that, Yuzu quickly rushed to make some tea while the rest made their way to the living room.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, are you feeling better now?" Isshin asked the feline who sat on the couch with Orihime, while Ichigo's father and sister sat on the other. Ichigo sat on the hand rest with his family, leaving a seat for Yuzu.

"Yes. I'm really happy to see all of you again!" Rukia smiled before glancing around. "Where's Shiro?"

"He's in my room." Ichigo answered.

"Ehhhh? Doesn't he want to see Rukia-chan?" Orihime burst out in surprise.

"Er, no! It has nothing to do with her…" The orange head explained hurriedly before Rukia misunderstood, skimming his fingers through his short locks nervously. Rukia looked at him in confusion while Orihime asked, "Hm? What happened, Kurosaki-kun?"

He sighed. "It's nothing actually… H-He's just angry with me."

"Onii-chan! You quarrelled with Shiro-chan again?" Yuzu yelled as she came back from the kitchen with tea in hand. She moved to place the tray down while Karin continued the lecture. "Yah, Ichi-nii! What are you guys fighting about all day?"

Ichigo just scowled, trying to find a way to change the topic while the others glared at him for an answer. To his surprise, Rukia was the one who spoke to save him from the situation. "I'm sure it's nothing. Both of them are _really_ immature anyway. " Well, although not very nicely. Both of them were very close even though they quarreled often, bickering like a married couple. But both of them never thought of each other in that way. Ichigo always treated her as his sister and Rukia treated him like a close friend. "It's not much of a surprise. They'll get over it soon." She said with a grin, eyeing at the orange head_.__ '__Fuck __you,__ Rukia.__'_ Went through Ichigo's head even though he was grateful. Until Orihime said, "Oh yah. Why don't you go up and persuade him down, Rukia-chan? I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Ichigo's lower lip almost bled due to his sudden harsh bite on it. Rukia looked over to Ichigo and he could see her planning something in her small head, but not sure what. Then Rukia suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "Ok! I'll go persuade him down."

Yuzu and Isshin cheered loudly while Karin just smiled. Ichigo stared at her, not knowing what to react. "I-I'll bring you up." And he stood and walked his way to his room, knowing that Rukia would follow behind.

Standing in front of his door, he turned to her. Staring at his worried look, Rukia smirked. "Don't worry, I'll get him out. ASAP." And she went into his room as silent as a cat like she is.

His family decided to play card games while they waited for Rukia to bring Shiro down. Ichigo didn't want to but his father dragged him into the game and now he knew he couldn't get out. He couldn't concentrate on the game since Shiro was with Rukia. In his room. Alone. ARGH! He couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind! He'd repeated _'__Nothing __would __happen __between __them__'__,__ '__Shiro__ only __loves __me__'_ and many other sentences he could think of but to no avail. Who knows what are they doing in his room when they've been in there for like an hour?

"What's taking Rukia-chan so long? I want to play with her more!" Yuzu complained, voicing out Ichigo's concerns as she laid down her cards. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who thought that Rukia was taking her own sweet time persuading Shiro to get out.

Karin didn't give much of a reaction, but Ichigo knew she thought the same. His crazy father, though, acted like a kid who wants his lollipop. "Yeah! Hurry up Rukia-chan~! I can't wait to cuddle you some more, feed you your favourite food and show you all of Masaki's photos that you would love so much!"

If Ichigo hadn't been so worried about what's happening in his room, he would have kicked his father for whining like a baby. A giggling sound caught his attention though.

Looking over, it was Orihime who did that. "It's fine, Kurosaki-san! I bet they're just taking some time to catch up with each other! Maybe even developed further." Ichigo's ears twitched in surprise while the rest of his family let out a gasp.

"What do you mean, Inoue-chan? You mean the both of them…?" Ichigo's father asked curiously in a hushed voice.

The busty girl blushed slightly as she replied in the same way. "I'm not very sure… But Shiro was really concerned when Rukia-chan was sick. He doesn't show his emotions a lot, but I can feel it. I trust my intuition!"

"Really?" Yuzu almost shrieked in excitement. Isshin's gaped like an idiot and Karin gave a bored look a usual. Ichigo was totally petrified. _'__Were__ my__ worries __all __coming__ true?__ Is __that __true?__ Shiro__ is __definitely__ concerned __about__ Rukia,__ no__ doubt __about __that.__ …__But__ is __he __really__…__?__'_ No matter what, Rukia is a humanoid cat like him. Although it's not unusual for humanoid cats to fall in love with humans, but most would go for another humanoid. It's their instinct. To mate and give birth to humanoid kittens. _Pure_ humanoid kittens. And they couldn't even give birth, let alone impure ones.

"Aren't they just so cute together?" Orihime squealed with Yuzu furious nodding like some fan girls obsessing about their idol. That sentence killed him.

Going crazy in his mind, he decided he needed to get away from his family for a while. When they ended that round, he got up and told them he needed to go to the toilet, rushing off ignoring his father's and Orihime's calls after him.

Instead of the bathroom, he went to his room. Pacing in front of his door, he wondered if he should knock. His hands curled into fists, buried deep in his pockets as he shuffled his feet about the small patch of floor in front of his bedroom. Finally picking up his courage, he stepped forward to his door, fist raised, about to knock when-

"Please, Shiro~"

He paused in his action, straining his ears as he listened.

"I…I really like you!" Rukia confessed. Her confession travelled to Ichigo's ears. His arm limped and fell to his side. Is she serious?

"B-But I-" He heard Shiro started to reply but was cut off and ended with "Mmm…!"

Ichigo froze. Was that what he thought it was? But it sounded like Shiro was going to protest, wasn't he? Then Rukia k-kissed him? She was forcing herself on him! He needed to tell her. Tell her about them. Now.

He turned the doorknob and stepped into his room with determination. "Ru-!" Halfway through her name, he paused. He stared really hard at the scene displayed in front of him. Shiro was hovering over Rukia on his bed, both of them panting with clothes unbuttoned, Shiro's well-defined chest and abs fully revealed while Rukia's sundress was pulled high enough to show her white, rabbit patterned panties. Both of their eyes stared back at him. Shiro's gold on black eyes widened in shock while Rukia's violet eyes were difficult to read. Like she knew Ichigo would be there, that Ichigo was at the door and would enter.

Ichigo didn't know how to react to this situation. Go over and scream at Rukia for stealing his boyfriend, go over and beat Shiro up, or get out of this room and run as fast as he could away from them?

He stood still, bangs covering his eyes. Brain finally functioning, his pet hurriedly got up away from Rukia, "I-Ichigo, it ain't what y-"

"_**Shut up."**_

The two words silenced Shiro completely as he shivered at the venom contained in the low and terrifying voice. Command. It was a command from his owner, his master. His superior. It was not his place to speak unless told. He was to follow every word his master said with no objections or complains. He ruled him.

He was his King.

"Rukia. Get out."

The petite humanoid blinked at the command before lifting herself off the bed smoothly and elegantly. She walked towards the door with her hips shaking left and right and smirked as she passed by Ichigo, "Don't be too rough, Strawberry~" She whispered and left quietly with the door closed after her before Ichigo could even catch a glimpse of her back.

'_What? Does she…?'_

The orange head turned back to his pet when he heard a shuffling sound. Shiro froze halfway getting up from the bed, one feet planted on the floor while the other bent on the bed. He peered into his master's eyes, knowing better than to speak. His master's eyes were so dark that it was almost black, unlike his usual warm hazel eyes. He watched as his master stepped heavily across the room towards him. He startled and gasped when hands shot up and wrapped around his neck with the collar tightly.

"I-Ichi…!" He gasped in pain and his master only tightened his grip further, cutting off more air before pushing him roughly on to the bed, hovering over him. The cat didn't even dare to wrap his hands around his master's to push those arms away, only letting out a small whimper. It'll only make his master even furious, if that's what he's feeling right now. He didn't understand what was going through his master's mind right now.

Ichigo leaned down till their foreheads touched, glaring into his pet's slightly widened eyes. "I said _**shut **__**up**_. I didn't allow you to speak, did I?" With that, he let go of Shiro's neck and he immediately took in large gasps of air. Ichigo watched coolly as he watched his pet coughing and struggled for air. Grabbing his pet's chin, he tilted it up to get his attention. "Listen up, pet. It doesn't matter what happened just now. I don't care who was the one at fault. You just need to know that you're not going to get away with that."

Shiro's eyes widened further as he gulped. Ichigo watched his Adam's apple bobbed and leaned down to nip at it, earning himself a strained gasp. He smirked.

"_**You're going to pay for it."**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope to hear some suggestions!


End file.
